The Luck of the Irish
by moondustangel
Summary: What happens when Hermione Luna find out something they never thought possible and what's all this about Irish heritage anway?
1. Shamrock Manor

**All reviews welcome all rights go to J.**

Waking up Hermione realised they had arrived back in London and proceeded to get off the train and get her belongings. She found her parents standing by the wall waiting for her and ran up to them hugging them. "Shall we go now?" "No Hermione darling we have to wait for your friend Luna and then we must all take a trip somewhere with Xenophilius Lovegood here." Hermione wondered what it was all about but complied. As Luna exited the train and got her stuff she found her father who told her the same thing. They all filed into a mini cab and drove away from London as they soon entered the Kent countryside after driving for about an hour. They eventually pulled up outside a large four story manor that was green in colour while wild flowers and geraniums stood outside in pots by the front door. The entrance was a long driveway that ended with a roundabout that stopped outside the front door.

"Daddy what are we doing at this rather divine manor?" asked Luna now looking rather confused. "Come inside sweetie we need to have a talk." She did as her father had asked of her frowning as this was not at all like him. They entered a large foyer with a grand staircase that separated moving of into a left and right wing at the top. There were a lot of doors all over the lower half of the house and it looked stunning. Hermione was very shocked by it's appearance and slightly angry that she needed to be here when it appeared that Luna's father had some kind of announcement to make obviously concerning Luna and so she had no real idea what they were doing here. "Ok Luna, Hermione, do any of you recognise this place? We are now in the Kent countryside at this manor which is called Shamrock Heights." "That sounds Irish why am I here?" Hermione now asked still a bit annoyed. "

We need to tell you that you are sisters and that this here is your real home. Also we are not your parents." This completely floored Hermione as she had not expected anything like this. "Well then if we are not your children why do I look so like my mother and why does Luna look so like you?" "Hermione nineteen years ago you were born on the 9th of July as well as Luna. Your parents were being hunted by Voldermort who threatened to kill them if he ever found them. Voldermort was however unaware that they even had children and so they approached us both asking us to put glamour charms on you both and protect you till you both turned nineteen when you could come and claim the family inheritance from Gringotts. They were found by Voldermort and killed eventually. He tried to gain information from them which they would not submit to him and so he killed them both completely unaware of the two of you as Luna lived with me and you lived with the Grangers."

This shut Hermione up knocking her for six as she now realised that Luna was her twin. "What are our real names and where are we originally from?" asked Luna now desperate to learn more. "Your family name is Flaherty. You are Irish and the wealthiest Irish purebloods alive today with an estimated fortune of over 500 billion in assets and at the bank. Luna your real name is Catherine Fiona Flaherty which your parents shortened to Kate and. Hermione your name is Eleanor Marie Flaherty and your parents shortened your name to Nora. You are of course now both nineteen years old." Standing back Xenophilius pointed his wand directly at Luna whose appearance now changed drastically. She was now five nine in height and had long dark brown wavy hair that was half up and half down. Her hips were curvier and she now had breasts that had noticeably grown at least two cup sizes. Her skin was pale and her eyes were dark green in colour. She was now wearing a green knee length dress with some brown boots and had a brown satchel over her shoulder. She looked in the mirror smiling and loving her new appearance as she now felt much more powerful then she ever had.

Next it was the turn of Hermione. Pointing his wand at her, her hair became dark brown and long flowing down her mid back in an ornate plait. She stood taller at five nine the same as Luna did now. Her skin was bright and her eyes were a mixture of brown and green. She was wearing an ornate dress that reached her calves which was light green and a pair of brown wedges. Her hips were fuller and her breasts had increased one size from what they had previously been. She had a dark green satchel around her waist. Looking in the mirror she was delighted at how awesome she now looked. As their old parents left them there to think about things it all sunk in. Looking at each other they smiled brightly.

"Kate and Nora against the world" Hermione/Nora now shouted loudly laughing as she suddenly levitated floating above them both and shrieking as she began to float around the room quickly bringing Kate with her as they flew quickly all over the manor together changing and moving things as they went. Not only did they now both sound very Irish but these weird things were happening to them. "No Stop!" Kate shouted as a house elf went by freezing him and coincidentally screaming before thinking of a location in the house to which she then inadvertently sent him. She then wished he would go again so he did screaming as he realised he was now in the kitchen and not the landing upstairs where he had previously been. She had done this a few times without meaning to before eventually realising that she now possessed the ability to freeze people and move them to different places on a whim. On her way down Hermione realised suddenly that she could astroproject herself so she was in two different locations at once. It was like being a glorified time turner herself.

"We must be one hell of a powerful family and we didn't even have our wands on us yet." Said Nora now smiling as she realised her voice sounded very sexy as did Kate's. They then hugged as two necklaces appeared on the coffee table near them with a note that said: Wearing these two necklaces will temporarily give either of you the powers you have literally just experienced. You can wear either one to experience either power but note should you be without them you will be an ordinary powerful pureblood witch until of course you decide which one you want indefinitely. In three hours you must decide which power you want indefinitely and after that time it no longer matters if you wear your necklaces or not. Love Mum and Dad. Xx "Thank god we can at least choose which of these powers to have indefinitely. I'm going to wear the one for the astroprojection and flying and here you can wear the one for freezing things as I feel you'd be better at controlling it" said Kate now smiling as she placed the necklace on her neck and freezing Nora sending her to the kitchen and letting her go again perfectly. "That's perfect Kate!" Nora shouted now making Kate fly around a circle.

"Maybe we should just stick to these powers as we now have control over them. I mean you have better control over that power and this power suits me fine. Let's go to the bank!" said Kate smiling broadly as they aparated out of there and appeared just outside the bank going inside. They walked up to the desk smiling. "Names please?" "We are Eleanor and Catherine Flaherty. We've come to take control of our families' estates and inheritance." "Stand back please I will aim this wand at you and if you are not an imposter it will glow blue if you are an imposter it will glow red." They both glowed bright blue surprising the goblin. "Ok before we can take you to major family vault we need to go into this room to discuss your estates." They went into the room and sat down while he summoned some papers along with different sets of keys. There were ten in total.

"Ok so Eleanor Flaherty formerly Hermione Granger your parents have given you five mansions stating that you are both to reside together at Shamrock Heights and use your other mansions whenever you want for vacation purposes only. You have a manor called Eve Falls in Kerry Ireland, Dover Place here in Scotland, Sunshine Valley in France, Unity Hall in Greece and finally Paddy's Hallow in Norway. Here are the keys." He said handing her the keys smiling. "Ok next Catherine Flaherty formerly Luna Lovegood you also have five manors, Paradise Falls in Florida, Lovers Lodge in Hawaii, Hemmingway Grove here in Wales, Corker Heights in Galway Ireland and finally Seychelles Grotto in France." Both of you have a muggle car and a wizarding car. "Eleanor you have an Aston Martin for use in the muggle world and a classic corvette to use in the magical world. Catherine you're muggle car is a Lotus Elise and your magical world car is a classic Delorean. Now we shall go down to the vault and enter."

He took them down to the vault and Kate placed her hand on it opening it and gasping. There were piles of cash everywhere and she found a bag that had an old photo album with some personal and legal documents in it as well as the two family rings. She looked at Nora and then back at the rings smiling.


	2. Engagements and special abilities

Picking up the box with the rings in it they both placed each ring on their ring finger feeling suddenly very powerful and as though their minds had never been able to fully focus like this at all. Nora was surprised to see that not only did she know exactly how much money was in the vault she also knew that the goblin behind her was bored without even looking at him. She saw a door with her name on it inside and entered it noticing it was full of jewellery and headpieces as well as more money and a load of Slytherin trinkets. Kate noticed her own vault was much the same and full of family heirlooms. "Looks like we'll be in Slytherin when we return to school sis!" said Nora now giggling. Waving her wand her dress now became long down to her ankles while silver stilettos appeared on her feet and she had a silver bow clipping her own hair back.

Now pointing her wand at Kate her dress became just as long while silver salsa shoes appeared on her feet and a silver head piece that was essentially a silver hair band appeared on the front of her head. Giggling they both exited the bank in their new styles and went to chez Maurice a fancy restaurant for dinner being escorted into a private section of the restaurant where Lucious Malfoy, Leonardo Zabini and their two sons were having dinner sitting at the other table that occupied the room. Thinking Nora caused the plate to levitate and fly in a circle around the table before putting it back on the table and sat down unaware that a shocked Lucious Malfoy was now ogling her with slight jealousy and wonder. "Feach ar seo! Nach bhfuil an buachaili sin an gneasach!" (Look at what we have here aren't these two young men incredibly sexy) said Kate now giggling

"Sea agus ta se an mhaith ar fhad!" (Yes and this whole situation is wonderful) replied Nora smiling. They took the menu ordering some lunch and set about looking at all the baby pictures in the album when Lucious suddenly jumped up frightening everyone at his own table momentarily and rushing over to them. "Pardon me for being so suddenly so forward but would you young ladies please tell your names!" "I'm Eleanor and this here is Catherine Flaherty." "It is as I thought. I knew your parents as did Leonardo Zabini here". "Dad what's this all about?" asked Draco clearly just as confused as they were. "What's in the back of that photo album?" Lucious asked now looking slightly worried. "Well we have some financial documents, our birth certs and personal documents. Why on earth do you ask Mr Malfoy?" said Kate smiling.

"How do you know who I am?" "Well suffice to say we've gone through a transformation today and we are not who we had originally thought. We went to school with your sons but not as we stand before you now. Why does this suddenly matter to you?" asked Nora now getting nervous and very suspicious of his ulterior motives. "Well I said we knew Eamon and Sylvia your parents when they were alive. We created marriage contracts with them in the instance that they ever have children however until this very moment I never believed they'd ever actually had children. To answer your upcoming question Miss Eleanor here…"

"Please call me Nora" "Ok Nora here shall marry my Draco and Catherine…" "It's Kate please". "Well then Kate shall marry Blaise here. However we need to discuss the terms of this contract so please come and sit at our table as they can bring your lunch here. Now I and Leonardo will be leaving you with the boys to get to know them for a while and afterwards you must apperate to Zabini Manor. Lastly before we leave who were you before? I mean who did your parents have you believe you really were?" "Well I was Hermione Granger how absurd!" "I was Luna Lovegood and I really can't believe they made her that silly." Lucious thanked them leaving them with Draco and Blaise who looked confident but shocked.

Nora and Kate high fived in front of the boys shocking them. "So Nora do you want to switch necklaces or are you ok now?" "No I'm alright, in fact Kate I've decided to permanently keep this necklace as my own having my own abilities indefinitely is that alright with you?" "Sure it is. I prefer my own extraordinary abilities anyway". She made the salt cellar fly in a circle moving it to another table before moving it back again. Stop that Nora said causing the boys to freeze and taking off their jackets folding them neatly beside them. "They look much better now don't you think Kate?" "Yes they do Nora". You may go again Nora said unfreezing the boys who surprisingly never noticed they were now wearing no jackets and just t shirts. The girls however agreed that it was not fair to use their families' power so often and decided upon only using it when it was necessary to do so just using normal magic like all the others.

Luna or Kate was enjoying her new personality annoyed that they had decided to previously make Luna such an utter airhead and eccentric girl. Hermione or Nora had never felt more like herself in her whole life. She realised now what different airs and graces that purebloods used in their lives and found it very fascinating. Having a twin was something to get used to also as they had both gone from having no siblings to being twins in a matter of hours. Draco was the first to speak "Well isn't this awkward? I mean I never even realised our parents had made up a damn marriage contract. Nora how do you feel about this now knowing you will have to be married to me?" "Well Draco I think you should consider yourself very lucky. I know I consider myself to be lucky because without these changes I would still be annoying and petty like Granger was. I can't believe they turned me into a blasted prude bookworm!" Draco then laughed suddenly at her bad comment about her previous self. "You're feisty I like that Nora!" "So you should Draco. Blaise what is your opinion on marrying Kate?" she asked Blaise who jumped suddenly as he had previously zoned out.

"I um sorry I was miles away. I find it surprising to say the least. I had never actually thought about marriage so unfortunately I don't know what to think at the moment. Do you know if you guys are still in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw?" "Most definitely not! We are both in Slytherin house with the two of you!" replied Kate who seemed just as shocked as Blaise about the whole ordeal. Blaise smiled at this. "This means we can get to know each other closely which be very beneficial if we are to be engaged and then married. I think we all owe it to each other to be honest right now from the off with absolutely no secrets. Are we all virgins or what?" Kate then spoke "I am not a virgin, no, but I've never enjoyed sex as the guys always thought about what they wanted and not about satisfying me. I hate to be so blunt and or sound selfish but for once I want a man who is concerned about whether I am actually happy or not. And a man who is willing to cuddle with me and hold me afterwards for a moment even instead of always needing to leave straight away. I mean we are girls and we need some tactile affectionate behaviour from you guys every so often even."

"I am sorry to hear that. It's awful when your man doesn't care enough to ensure you are thoroughly satisfied. I will always try to satisfy your needs before my own when our relationship eventually progresses that far. I will always hold you as after sex is one of the most important moments and it's not proper to simply get up and leave straight afterwards and no real man will ever do that. I am not a virgin either but I've been waiting to find a girl who liked me for me and not because I was handsome and rich" said Blaise gently squeezing her hand before releasing it quickly and smiling at her to show her he was being genuine in what he had previously just said. Next it was the turn of Nora to speak.

"I am not a virgin and even though they made Hermione look so drab I did have sex a few times but became rather annoyed as I discovered that the guy had only slept with me so he could possibly get information from me about Harry which was utterly ridiculous. Like Blaise said a guy should always put the needs of his women first or at least have both needs equally satisfied at once. I also want some romance as well as this guy sucked totally at showing any romance not to mention he was tiny below which totally sucked pardon the pun." Draco laughed to himself at her statement. "I am not a virgin either but the girl only slept with me because she thought I could give her some kind of status and my money which totally outraged me. I mean you should be intimate with someone because you love and care for them not because you want their money. I wanted someone who would appreciate romance tactile cuddling after sex but this girl always left telling me that it was extremely strange that I wanted to hold her afterwards. I always swore from then on I'd only ever sleep with someone I loved and that I would give her all the love and affection I had to give which explains why I've not slept with someone since."

Nora was blown away by this as she had not expected him to be so emotionally honest. "Can I ask that we all say who we slept with before as I feel it would make things better to be open from the start? I slept with Pansy Parkinson myself until I found out she only wanted my money and not me" said Draco looking utterly disgusted. "I slept with Astoria Greengrass who was always cheating on me thinking I would not find out and that even if I did find out I'd still sleep with her which simply defies all logic in my brain at least" said Blaise looking quite hurt. "Ok I slept with Terry Boot and all he was interested in was getting himself off I mean after HE was done HE'D just leave saying nothing" said Kate now grinding her teeth in rage. "I slept with Viktor Krum who was creepy and tried to get information from me on Harry bloody Potter the small bastard. I actually told him that if he ever told anyone about it the whole world would know how small his penis is before you could say Quidditch and so he stopped immediately" said Nora looking extremely smug.

Just then the waiter came out. "Who ordered the Carbonarra and who ordered the seafood linguine?" "I ordered the seafood linguine and Nora here ordered the carbonarra" said Kate smiling. He placed the meals down and left. Draco and Blaise were already half way through their own meal. Nora moved the parmesan cellar towards her making it fly over and land in front of her neatly causing Draco to jump. "What the hell is going on here? You do not even have your wand out Kate so how have you done that?" "Oh Draco it's an old family speciality".

"Wow a speciality? Why didn't you just say so? Myself and Blaise have specialties also. Blaise can turn invisible and walk through walls which becomes great fun during class as he often excuses himself to use the loo and reeks invisible havoc on the class for a moment. It's so funny. As for me well I can pause time if I need more time for something and then I am able to make time resume as though no time at all has passed. In third year I took a vacation for one week totally unnoticed by all and it was amazing. I only ever use this ability if I feel it really is necessary. "That sounds amazing Draco. Yes I just either wave my hands or say stop to freeze someone. Once frozen I can do whatever I like with them and move them to a different location then unfreezing them" said Kate now smiling at her own abilities proudly.

"I can astroproject and levitate with or without someone and I can also make things fly and move if I choose to. Astroprojecting is so much fun as it means I can be in two places at once doing two different things perfectly. I mean I can think of so many different scenarios where this will come in handy. We don't want anyone else to know as we are not sure how people would cope so please don't tell your father or anyone until we are ready to do so!"He smiled at Nora's directness. "I think Nora that we will be a good team!" he said smiling and winking at her. "I'm sure you do Draco! Just prove that you deserve to my husband and I'll be willing to be with you always". Kate spluttered at her seriously pureblood statement loving how Nora beamed with confidence as she said it.

"Hey Kate what do you think Ron, Neville and our friends will say once they see our change?" "Ah who gives a flying feck sure if they're our real friends it won't bother them and if they're not it will. Simple as really! What are you boys doing for the summer?" "Well Kate we will hopefully be visiting you both a lot at your manor and staying with you most of the summer so we can get to know each other before we return to school if that's alright with the two of you that is?" said Draco. "That sounds grand altogether! Sure we'll have great craic altogether over the holidays. We have plenty of spare rooms sure and before you ask Blaise, no we do not share a room. We may be twins but unlike other silly twins we need our space at night time and so have our own rooms" said Kate smiling at the sudden look of relief on his face.

"Sounds perfect girls and what a lovely way to spend the holidays before we return to school in September" said Draco. "Who's for dessert? I hope they have some Apple Amber!" said Nora smiling. "What's that?" asked Blaise curiously "Tis a famous Irish apple pie with amber spices in it. Tis only divine." Said Nora smiling as her eyes twinkled with delight which did not go unnoticed by Draco who couldn't seem to stop thinking about her now. They left without dessert and the boys went with Kate to Blaise's manor while Nora went home to get something. In reality she didn't need to get anything she just needed a moment alone. She came on Blasting Candy by Mandy Moore as she danced around her bed room chilling out fully before she knew she would need to return to Blaise's manor. Draco followed her there jumping as when he entered her lounge he could hear the music blaring which shocked him. A small house elf appeared in front of him startling him. "Hello sir I'm Siobhan how may I help you or was it Aoife you were looking for?"

"Um no you're fine I've just come here to see Nora its ok thank you" and with that the house elf curtsied leaving with a pop. Nora changed her top a few times as she danced around smiling. She couldn't decide what to wear and became suddenly quite nervous as to what she was going to do next. She finally settled on some black salsa style heels and a medium length flowing green dress with some dangling earrings and a green handbag. He knocked at the door as she turned the music off and came out to come face to face with him shrieking. "Draco you scared me. I trust you've met Siobhan and Aoife. Aren't they delightful? I believe we should get going to the manor now". He leaned in and placed a soft gentle kiss to her lips withdrawing slowly. "I'm sorry but you look so beautiful in that dress I couldn't help myself." "You're quite alright and a good kisser as well now let's get moving. Aoife! I'll b back later tonight and I may or may not have company. Please prepare two spare bedrooms one beside my room and one beside Kate's thank you. See you later on" Touching Draco's hand they appeared in the lounge in front of everyone. This was it the day her life would finally begin to change but whether for better or worse yet remained.


	3. Contractual obligations

Looking around Nora saw Kate and Blaise with both Draco and Blaise's fathers sitting opposite one another on a long stylish rectangular table on giant leather executive swivelling chairs. Letting go of Draco's hand she went and sat beside Kate. In front of Lucious was one contract and the other contract was in front of Leonardo. How the hell had they gone from having no siblings to being twins and engaged as such in a matter of hours was something that really did baffle her. Lucious was the first to speak stating that he would now go over the rules of the contract. "We all know why we are here. Eleanor Flaherty shall marry my son Draco. Now I will begin by telling you some of the rules involved in this formal courtship engagement".

Eleanor sat up listening intently. "I will read out all the rules and then once I'm finished you may ask me any questions you may have. Rule number one is that neither Eleanor nor Draco is allowed to involve themselves intimately with anyone else other then their future spouse. Rule number two no sex before marriage is permitted. You may both engage in any activity together including masturbation other then the actual act of sex and this rule is to be followed clearly. Rule number three either of you may have any friends you choose and either of you are allowed to do anything you can protect your spouse but strictly just when you feel it is necessary and if they are in actual harm. Rule number four none of you are allowed to get angry for their spouse protecting them even if they don't feel they need it" he said that last rule glaring ever so slightly at Draco.

"Rule number five romance is a vital part of every relationship so each week you are to have one date night and once a month before you're married you should buy each other one small sentimental gift to put in this box here so that when you are married you will always have the special memories form your wonderful engagement. You shall be engaged for a year before marriage can occur. I should tell you now that once Eleanor puts her engagement ring on in a moment which Draco will present to her they will both have an emotional connection like no other. They will be able to read the other person's emotions and the thoughts surrounding those emotions as this is a Malfoy trait. Draco will now present you with his ring and place it on your finger. Those are all of the rules" said Lucious finishing his spiel smiling at their innocence that he had when he first married Narcissa.

He took out three boxes and placed them on the table in front of Draco. Inside were three different rings one in each box. "Now Draco Eleanor please close your eyes and put your finger on one box each and only open your eyes when I tell you alright". He was surprised as they both chose the same box as that rarely happened. "Ok open your eyes please!" They opened their eyes to see that they had in fact chosen the same box. Draco opened the box gasping as inside was a gorgeous platinum ring with a line of small diamonds going all along the band to the top of the ring where they met a bigger round inset diamond. "Draco this ring is vintage and has been in our family for generations. I am delighted that you have both chosen this ring as it is quite sentimental to our family".

Draco took the ring out and held her hand slipping it gracefully onto her wedding ring finger. As it went on she closed her eyes feeling how content he was to be doing this almost as if it was natural to him. She however could sense that underneath it all he was really just as nervous about this whole thing as she was realising it was new to him also. She could feel his nerves that he wouldn't be the kind of husband she deserved making her chuckle internally and trying to give to him a look of reassurance while not alerting anyone to the fact that she could now most definitely read his thoughts. He however gave her a slight look of recognition smirking slightly. "Have you felt the affects yet Eleanor?" "Um no but I'm sure I will any minute… oh wait I do now actually. I'm delighted you think so Draco I firmly agree!" "One last thing that is required of you both. You need to go into the next room and stand precisely in front of the fireplace and saying the words may the luck of the Irish be with us share a kiss. Usually it's may the luck of the English be with us but because you're Irish we are now going to say Irish.

Going into the next room they held hands and in front of the fire said the may the luck of the Irish be with us. He leaned in and they shared a soft, slow and gentle kiss eventually breaking apart smiling and blushing. _If all your kisses are that wonderful I may never want to stop_ she thought suddenly blushing redder then she ever had before. He was now full on chuckling at her. _Well then we'll never be stopping because I simply can't stop wanting to repeat that with you. I swear to god you must have like the softest lips in the world Nora_ he thought then his blush matching her own.

They came back into the room momentarily sitting back down while Nora subconsciously sucked on her bottom lip thinking which she abruptly stopped doing once she realized Draco was finding it so hard to not focus on their previous kiss when she did that. His father eyed them curiously as they now held hands interlacing their fingers together while Draco rubbed soothing circles on her hand with his thumb. They looked so at peace with one another and he couldn't be happier. "Have either of the two of you made any arrangements as to where you will live after tonight before you return to Hogwarts." "Lucious Kate and I have decided that the boys here shall be spending summer at our manor and let me the first to say that yourself, Leonardo and your wives will be welcome at any time for dinner just please let us know first." "Thank you Nora for your kind offer we will be sure to take it up sometime. My wife will be delighted that you are so generous."

Next it was the turn of Leonardo Zabini to speak. "The way my family does things Miss Flaherty is slightly different. Obviously we have rules also but also we do not select the engagement rings the same as Malfoy's family here. Ok so I shall begin with the list of rules as per your contract with Blaise momentarily." "Ok thank you Leonardo." "Ok rule number one is that you must know some romantic phrases in each others languages. Rule number two is that under no circumstances will cheating be tolerated from any of you and now I must impress upon you both the fact that thinking of how gorgeous someone else looks is not considered cheating as it is a natural thing we all do whether or which. If you're going to moan about it I'd suggest you get a life and quickly."

"Rule number three you may only use magic against/ to defend each other in circumstances only where that kind of action is required. Rule number four no sex at all before you're married in one year but anything other then sex is acceptable. Rule number five no judging each other on how you dress or trying to impose your views upon each other as you can do what you feel like doing freely. Rule number six states that you should have two romantic dates per week until the wedding. That is all the rules. Now I shall ask you both to point your wands and this jewellery box."

They did as he asked of them smiling. He then opened the box to reveal a platinum simple engagement ring with a medium sized square cut diamond on the top of it. "Now Blaise once Catherine removes the ring from the box and hands it to you, you should then place it on her finger. After the ring has been put on both of you will experience a permanent forty percent increase in the range and power of your magic". Kate reached in and handed the ring to Blaise removing it from it's box. He gently placed it on her finger as she felt the increase swell within her. "Now the both of you need to go outside and saying one term of endearment form either of your languages to each other you should then kiss".

They stepped outside as Blaise said mia caro (my dear) and Kate responded with Mo Chroi (my sweetheart). Leaning in he captured her lips in a sweet warm kiss that lasted quite a few minutes. _You're really very amazing_ Kate whispered suddenly in his ear cuddling him momentarily and making him shiver. _Well it does help me when you're just as perfect for me mia caro_ he responded planting one more kiss to her lips and summoning a rose giving it to her which delighted her to the core. They re-entered smiling and with their arms wrapped around one another. "Well you lot it's essentially very late so please go home and get some rest. We'll be in touch about that offer of dinner Nora in a few days. Thanks again and good night" said Lucious as they all aparated out of there. They appeared in one of their living rooms smiling. There was a piano in the corner which Draco insisted upon playing for Nora while Kate and Blaise made there way to his room to get him settled in. As he played and sang to Nora she thought off how extremely talented he was feeling rather proud she'd be with him forever making him grin like a silly oaf at Christmas.

After he had finished he got up and pulled her close to him for a tight hug and held her close for a moment just swaying ever so gently on the spot. They went into the kitchen to have some hot chocolate before bed. As Aoife made the hot chocolate she went up stairs with Draco to get into her pyjamas while he put on his own in his room. She put on her t shirt and three quarter lengths with her purple dressing gown and slippers. He himself left on his boxers while putting on some blue slippers and a blue dressing gown. She made her way down to kitchen to meet him back there. She decided to fly there floating upwards she zoomed by him very quickly landing at the bottom of the stairs giggling. She met him at the end of the stairs as they went hand in hand to the kitchen.

He admired her clothing "You look very lovely in your pyjamas Nora!" "Thanks Draco you look nice as well." As they entered the kitchen the lights were off and the kitchen was surrounded entirely in large lanterns with huge pillar candles in them while the hot chocolate rested on the kitchen table. "Aoife did you do this for us?" "Yes Nora we thought you could do with something romantic do you like it?" "Yes thank you I love it!" They sat down opposite each other as Draco interlaced her fingers through his own in one hand and drank the hot chocolate with his free hand. "Draco she said 'we' did you have something to do with this?" "Yes I thought it might be romantic for you. I want to be as romantic as I can be when I have the opportunity." "Thank you Draco it's very sweet. I love it!" _I love you in that dressing gown_ he thought making her blush slightly.

As they finished up the hot chocolate and all the candles had been put out he escorted her to her bedroom door holding her hand and smiling. Once there he gave her a rose and watched happily as her face lit up. Leaning in she captured his lips in a slow sexy kiss that lasted the best part of five minutes with them eventually breaking away heaving for breath. "Thank you for my beautiful flower my Draco. Good night" "Good night Nora!" he responded giving her one last chaste kiss before she closed her bedroom door on him once more. He went to his bedroom beside hers and fell asleep straight away when he hit his pillow. She however stayed up to paint her nails and listen to a bit of music before bed. One of her favourite songs came on causing her to leap up and dance around her room to it happily.

As she danced around she felt so happy and carefree. She eventually went to bed half an hour later and fell asleep as her head hit the pillow. The next day she woke to knocking on her door. "Hmmm what do you want like?" She said in aggravated mood as whoever it was had seriously disturbed her sleep. "It's Draco can I come in?" What the hell she thought now really confused as she finally woke up properly. "Um I'm not exactly able for company right now!" she said now seriously confused as to why he would be wanting to see her at all in the morning. "Are you sick?" he asked as concern radiated through her brain from his emotions making her smile slightly. "No Draco I'm not sick I'm just not very awake right now. Oh alright you may enter." She said still not pulling the curtains from around her bed.

He entered her room smiling at how gorgeous it was. He was surprised that she was still in bed. He jumped as her wand flew across the room and into her bed where she was and a spell of some sort was cast making her curtains glow blue. He went over opening her curtains boldly to get a glimpse of her but all he saw was her hair and realized she was underneath the duvet. "Draco it's nine am what are you even doing awake now?" she said from underneath the duvet. "I wanted to come and be with you this morning I'm not even dressed." She peered out from under the duvet her vision still a little blurry from sleep to see he was in fact just in his boxers with an open dressing gown revealing a toned chest underneath. "Hmm well I'm still tired so either join me in here or leave!" she said now annoyed that he was being awkward. "What do you mean join you?" "I mean Draco Malfoy either get into this bed beside me so I can cuddle you and sleep on your very sexy chest or leave".

With that he blushed madly and complied climbing in beside her jumping slightly when she latched onto his side wrapping her legs around his to pull him closer to her and laying her head on his chest. "This is for being so romantic last night. You can cuddle with me each morning before we have to get up for an hour or so if you like. Would you like that?" _The chance to be beside you each morning will be difficult but I'd love it so much._ "Hey Draco why do you think it will be difficult?" "I'm too shy to say!" "Please tell me?" "Well alright when a man attempts to sleep or anything next to a warm sexy and very beautiful young lady such as yourself we tend to get excited and I'm nervous because I've not been in this bed two seconds and already I'm horny. I can't control it!" he said blushing. _ Wow that's so freaking hot I wonder how big he is!_ She thought now blushing herself and making his eyes nearly bulge out of his head with lust when he read her mind. "Draco you get morning wood it's nothing to be ashamed of. I may be a girl but it doesn't mean I'm any less horny myself." She leaned up and kissed him to show him that she didn't care about it and that he needed to relax about it.

"For your information Nora I'm ten inches. I know it's not that impressive but I…" he stopped talking as she was now looking directly into his eyes with very wide eyes of her own. "What is it Nora?" "I am suddenly very self conscious. I mean that sounds so incredibly sexy and although it's seriously making me quite wet right now I'm worried that I won't be good enough or so small that you can't fit it all in. Oh dear!" she said now getting worried that he would laugh at her or reject her over this. "Nora stop thinking like this. I am delighted I turn you on so much and don't worry you'll definitely fit in. You're the best" he said kissing her forehead as sleep overtook them both once more and she was asleep spooning him and had never been more comfortable in her life and never wanted to wake up as this was the start to a very beautiful day.


End file.
